White Knight
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: After a few failed attempts at flirting Weiss is more then upset. Upon entering the JNPR dorm Jaune suggests Weiss leave Beacon to try and get over what happened. What happens next Weiss didn't expect. Title's a WIP. Pacing feels a bit off with this but I'm not sure what else I can add.


**A/N: So, this is my first published RWBY story. I do have another one written out but it's not quite ready to be uploaded yet. But, I got this idea in my head, I don't even ship Jaune/Weiss, and I couldn't shake it so I wrote it out. It is a lil bit off with pacing and I tried to fix that but I wasn't too sure what else to add. I need to get better with pacing.**

**I do, however, have ideas to continue this story, if you readers are interested. Just let me know with a review and I'll write it out. Though if no one wants to see more of this I won't go on. I don't have the will to just do this for me this would be more for you guys.**

**If any of the RWBY characters ever seem OOC please let me know. I want to get better at writing them. Just don't be a jackass about it okay?**

Weiss Schnee was irritated beyond belief. The bane of her day was the same bane as most other days: Ruby Rose. Though today the reasoning behind it was completely different then other days, but still somehow the exact same. It was quite complicated honestly.

Ruby Rose was childish, so childish in fact she could not realize Weiss was flirting with her. The white haired girl finally realized she was attracted to the younger girl and after a debate in her head she decided to subtly flirt with her. Ruby did not catch on, prompting Weiss to make her flirtations more obvious. Ruby still did not understand. Yang was nearby and gave her a knowing but pitiful look, which infuriated the girl more.

Weiss tried everything she knew, touching Ruby's arm while she looked at her with her ice blue eyes. Ruby just smiled at her and kept on with what she was talking about. She would give the red haired girl a flirtatious smile and talk in a seductive voice, but Ruby would look at her oddly. Weiss even got desperate and put her hand very close to Ruby's backside. Ruby just questioned why her hand was so low and Weiss pulled away embarassed.

It was quite obvious Ruby had no experience in dating or such things. Perhaps she was still too much of a child to understand love, or perhaps she was purposely ignoring Weiss' advances simply because she wasn't interested. If she weren't interested she could still have the decency to tell Weiss to her face.

Instead of going with the rest of team RWBY to practice together, Weiss refused to go, giving the curious Ruby the excuse of extra work to do. They didn't have classes together all day so Ruby relented and the trio left, though she heard Blake excuse herself from practice as well. Weiss sighed as they left and dropped onto her bunk.

As she stared up into Ruby's bed she scoffed. The set up for their room was terribly dangerous, if there was even one wrong move the bed would come crashing down on her. Why did they think this was safe? It was Ruby's idea, true, but Yang and Blake also let this slide. Why didn't they go and get actual bunk beds or set their beds up like JNPR? Just because Ruby was so childish to want bunk beds? In the end she did relent herself but she was being a supportive team mate.

Deciding to get all thoughts of Ruby off of her mind Weiss stood and exited RWBY's dorm, closing the gap and knocking on JNPR's. Pyrrha opened the door and gave Weiss a friendly smile, "Hello Weiss." Being Pyrrha she noticed the look on the girls face and worriedly asked, "Is everything okay?"

Weiss nodded, "I'm fine Pyrrha. I merely have things on my mind, but I do not wish to think or talk about them."  
"So, you come over here so we can distract you? Nora's good at that but you'll get confused as well." Pyrrha gave her another smile before stepping aside to let the fencer in. "I cannot stay to help sadly. I have….prior plans. Have fun." With that Pyrrha was out the door.

Weiss found herself looking at the remaining members of JNPR. Nora and Ren were playing some type of card game on Nora's bed, both sitting with their legs crossed, while Jaune rested on his bed cleaning Corcea Mors with the shield in his lap.

Jaune stopped his cleaning to look up and give Weiss a flirtatious smile, "Hey Snow Angel."

_And of course that's the first thing out of his mouth_ Weiss thought angrily. She had gotten used to Jaune's flirting at this point, it seemed to be his thing and she didn't ever think he was being serious. However she was in no mood to deal with it.

"God, Arc, I'm not in the mood to deal with your flirting. In fact I'm _tired_ of flirting for one day!" Weiss snapped, walking to the foot of his bed.

Her outburst managed to pull Nora and Ren away from their game. Ren spoke in his calm voice, "Was Cardin flirting with you again?"

"Thank God he wasn't." Weiss almost puked at the mere thought. "No. I don't want to talk about it. I wanted you to take my mind off of it."

Nora beamed, "Oh, I can tell you my latest dream! See, it was medieval times and I was Queen of-"

Thankfully for Weiss, Jaune intervened, "Actually, Weiss, why don't you and I go see out? It could help if you get away from Beacon for awhile."

Realizing Jaune was trying to get her away from the story about God knows and that was a fair point Weiss jumped to her feet. "Good idea, Vomit Boy. Let's go."

Jaune groaned at the old and embarrassing name but followed the Ice Queen out the door. The duo were quiet for the walk out of the dorms but once they started heading towards Vale Jaune finally asked, "Weiss? I'm not making you mad am I?"  
Weiss frowned in confusion and looked up at the boy, "Why would you be making me mad? You saved me from Nora's story. Speaking of which where are we going?"

"Blake told me about this café she went to when you guys were having that argument about her being in the White Fang." Jaune said. "I thought we could go there."  
Weiss nodded, "Now why would you be making me mad?"  
Jaune frowned slightly, "With the flirting."

His companion gave a soft laugh before speaking, "What? No. Of course not. You've been flirting with me since this semester started, Jaune. I know by now you don't mean anything by it." Jaune's face fell in disappointment. Weiss noticed and stopped, "What's wrong?"

Jaune shook his head, "Nothing. I'm fine. Come on that café isn't to far." Without waiting for an answer Jaune quickly walked ahead of her. Weiss stared at his back, confused but nonetheless followed him.

They finally arrived at the café, Jaune getting the directions incorrect and taking a few wrong turns on the way. Once they had finally managed to get a seat, at a table outside though the view to the next table was distorted by an oddly placed wall, and menus they two fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Jaune didn't seem to be in the best of moods anymore, but at least Weiss wasn't thinking about _her_.

Weiss looked at Jaune over her menu. He wasn't ugly by any means, in fact Weiss thought he was quite handsome. He merely had no confidence and not everyone could be as patient as Pyrrha. Weiss suspected she had a crush on her leader but didn't have any proof and it was quite rude to ask something like that of someone. Yang was sure they both liked each other but neither would tell the other.

Jaune's voice made the fencer jump. What did he say? "What did you say?" Way to voice your thoughts there Weiss.

"Didn't you have field practice with your team today?" The boy asked.

Weiss nodded, "Yes but I didn't feel like joining them today."  
"Aren't you always the one that says you need to practice everyday?" Jaune asked with a grin.

Weiss glared at him, "I'll have you know-"

The waiter interrupted Weiss' tirade before it could start, Jaune letting out a breath in relief. Unfortunately for him once the waiter left with their menus Weiss' cold glare was back on him. He decided to interrupt before she could start, "You want to talk about what happened today?"

The irritation grew in her eyes, "No."

Jaune nodded and took a sip of the water the waiter had brought. He could understand that, but he was still curious about what happened. "Okay. "

Weiss was surprised he let it go so easily but she wasn't going to complain. The two were once again in silence, but this time she didn't like it. Jaune was usually more talkative, even if it was just for a horrible line of his. "Jaune, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm-I'm fine." Jaune said not exactly meeting her eyes.

"Well, if you're sure." Weiss nodded.

Their waiter returned with their food and Weiss thanked him in her proper manner. Jaune merely nodded his appreciation and started shoving food in his mouth. Weiss rolled her eyes, "You're as bad as Yang." Jaune gave her an inquisitive look but she shook her head and proceeded to eat in a much more civil manner.

"Weiss?" Jaune spoke after a quiet minute.

Weiss looked up from her food, "Yes?"

The nervous boy started to play with his food, chasing a meatball around the spaghetti with his fork, "You really think I don't mean it when I flirt with you?"

Weiss blinked, "Yes. You've never really seemed to mean it after the first week. In all honesty I thought you-" Weiss stopped as she heard a very familiar giggle. One she never heard that often so upon hearing it she knew exactly who it was.

She spun around, spinning out of the chair and gracefully onto her feet, looking over the wall. "Blake?"

Blake was indeed sitting at the table across from someone with familiar red hair. Amber eyes lit up at her name, "Weiss?!"

The redhead spun around and Weiss blinked when she recognized Pyrrha. "What are you doing here?"  
Pyrrha countered, "I could say them same."  
"Weiss, I can explain." Blake said quickly.

Jaune walked over to them, wondering what was going on. "Blake? Pyrrha?"  
"Hello again." Pyrrha smiled at him.

Blake looked from Jaune to Weiss. "You're here with Jaune?"

"It-it's not-"  
Pyrrha interrupted Weiss. "Jaune you finally asked her out? See, I told you all you had to do was ask for a chance."

Blake blinked, "Wait, you're dating Jaune? Then why were you flirting with Ruby earlier, Weiss?"  
Two sets of blue eyes, one in embarrassment and terror, the other in surprise and confusion.

"What? A chance? A chance at what?!" Weiss snapped, turning from Pyrrha to Jaune.  
Pyrrha frowned realizing her mistake, "Oh, dear."

Jaune looked at Weiss, "You were flirting with Ruby?"  
"I-It's not..dammit Blake!"

Blake frowned guiltily, "Sorry, Weiss."  
"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Weiss asked angrily, hoping to avoid the questions but giving Jaune a look to make sure he knew she was coming back to him.

Pyrrha turned almost as red as her hair, "Blake and I are on a date. It's our one month anniversary."  
"Pyrrha! We said we'd wait to tell them." Blake chastised the athlete.

"I know kitten but after what we just blurted out they deserved it." Blake blushed at the pet name and just nodded.

Weiss frowned, a bit hurt, "Wait. You've been going out for a month and neither of you told us?!"  
Blake sighed, "Weiss, it's not that we didn't want to tell you. We wanted to see where it went first. Why tell everyone if we don't last a week?"  
"We were actually going to tell you soon." Pyrrha added. "It's going quite well." She had a goofy smile on her face.

"I thought you and Jaune liked each other." Weiss said.

Pyrrha stared at her, "What? No. Jaune and I are just friends."

Jaune nodded, "It's true. I knew Pyrrha was sneaking off a lot lately but I didn't know where she was going."  
Blake was annoyed her time with her secret girlfriend was interrupted. She stood up and grabbed Pyrrha's hand. "Babe, come on. We still have that movie to get to. Besides these two have their own problems to talk about."  
Pyrrha nodded as she stood, "You're right, dear. We'll see you later." Pyrrha gave them warm smiles before Blake lead her off. She called back, "We're sorry again!"

Weiss spun to Jaune and pointed a slim finger to their table. "Sit." Jaune went to argue but sighed and sat back at his chair. Weiss sat across from him and crossed her arms. "What was Pyrrha talking about?" She was pretty sure she knew, but she wanted to hear it.

Jaune shrugged, "I-I don't know."  
"Jaune Arc!"

Jaune jumped at the tone of her voice and sighed, "Okay! The truth is I-well I really like you, Weiss. That's why I'm always flirting I just never had the guts to ask you out."

"You mean you just want in my pants right? Like Cardin and all the other guys." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"W-what? No! I like you."  
Weiss rolled her eyes, "Sure. Well, look. I'm not interested Jaune. I like Ruby, as you heard Blake say."

"So, you're a lesbian?" Jaune questioned.

"What? No, I like guys too."  
Jaune nodded, "I'm a guy. From how you were earlier Ruby isn't interested." Jaune sighed, "Look, I'm not asking for a relationship. I just want a chance. Just one date. If you don't like it we'll never have another one, I'll stop asking."

Weiss seemed to ponder that for a moment. If anything it could get Ruby to finally notice her. Who knows, maybe she'll enjoy it. Giving Jaune a chance wouldn't hurt right? She smiled, "Okay, Jaune. You get one chance. Dinner and a movie, Friday night. Meet me here at five." With that Weiss stood up and left.

Jaune blinked, not believing he heard what he heard. He pinched his arm and jumped at the pain. Then his confused frown turned into a big smile. He finally got a date with Weiss. He had to make it perfect and woo her now or he'd never get another chance. He didn't even care she left him with the bill today, he had plans to make.

* * *

**A/N** As I said before thats it. if you want a continuation let me know. if you want to follow me on tumblr my name is adamajgrayson I will post information about stories, will take prompts and post those specifically on there unless it's too long, and will answer you're questions.


End file.
